


William Brown is a fan of Theremins

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Just William
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was just a misunderstanding. They can't really keep me stuck in here over a MISUNDERSTANDING, can they? I mean when you think about it that's kidnap an' probably torture too!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Brown is a fan of Theremins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



"Published over a period of almost fifty years, between 1921 and 1970, the series is notable for the fact that throughout the series the protagonist remains at the same eleven years of age, despite each book being set in the era it was written in."

 **Ginger Merridew** is bored.

 **William Brown** commented on **Ginger Merridew** 's status.  
"We could start that band."

 **Ginger Merridew** commented on **William Brown** 's comment.  
"I thought you weren't allowed out? 'Cause of what happened to the greenhouse."

 **William Brown** commented on **Ginger Merridew** 's comment.  
"Yes, but that was just a misunderstanding. They can't really keep me stuck in here over a MISUNDERSTANDING, can they? I mean when you think about it that's kidnap an' probably torture too."

 **William Brown** joined the group **I Bet I Can Find 1,000,000 People Who Hate Torture**.

 **Ginger Merridew** commented on **William Brown** 's comment.  
"Hang on, then."

 **Ginger Merridew** became a fan of **Dramatic Rescues**

 **Ginger Merridew** added **William Brown's Front Lawn** to the Places I've Been application.

 **Ginger Merridew** is making a big noisy fuss.

 **William Brown** added **Clever Diversions** to his interests.

 **William Brown** is climbing down a drainpipe.

 **William Brown** posted an event: **First Rehearsal For Our New Band!**

 **William Brown** , **Ginger Merridew** , **Douglas Willoughby** and **Henry Emsworth** added **The Outlaw's Secret Hideout** to the **Places I've Been** application.

 **William Brown** became a fan of **Robert Brown's Electric Guitar**

 **Ginger Merridew** became a fan of **Singing**

 **Douglas Willoughby** became a fan of **Drums**

 **Henry Emsworth** became a fan of **The Harmonica**

 **William Brown** uploaded a video: **Debut Single By The Outlaws**

 **Robert Brown** commented on the video: **Debut Single By The Outlaws**  
"That had better not be my guitar."

 **William Brown** is no longer a fan of **Robert Brown's Electric Guitar**

 **William Brown** joined the group **I Bet I Can Find 1,000,000 People Who Hate Big Brother**

 **William Brown** didn't want to play that rotten ol' guitar anyway. Not even if you paid him.

 **Ginger Merridew** commented on **William Brown** 's status.  
"Well, what are you going to play then?"

 **Douglas Willoughby** commented on **William Brown** 's status.  
"You've got to play SOMETHING William."

 **Henry Emsworth** commented on **Douglas Willoughby** 's comment.  
"He could play the spoons. Bet you we could find some spoons, easy as anything."

 **William Brown** commented on **Henry Emsworth** 's comment.  
"SPOONS? Huh. Call that an instrument?"

 **Violet Elizabeth Bott** added **The Outlaw's Secret Hideout** to the **Places I've Been** application.

 **Violet Elizabeth Bott** can play chopsticks on the piano.

 **William Brown** wants to know who let HER in here?

 **William Brown** has updated his privacy settings.

 **Violet Elizabeth Bott** could play piano in your band if you like.

 **William Brown** commented on **Violet Elizabeth Bott** 's status.  
"Well, we don't like."

 **Violet Elizabeth Bott** became a fan of **Screaming Till I Vomit**

 **William Brown** commented on **Violet Elizabeth Bott** 's status.  
"Don't do that! It's just... look. You CAN'T be in a band with a piano. Not when we're practicing out here in the woods. Stands to reason, doesn't it? You can't push a great big piano out here across the stream and everything."

 **Violet Elizabeth Bott** wants to know if she can play something else then.

 **William Brown** commented on **Violet Elizabeth Bott** 's status.  
"Yes, you just go away and find another instrument."

 **William Brown** commented on his own comment.  
"And not spoons either. Something good."

 **William Brown** commented on his own comment.  
"I expect it'll probably take you some time finding it."

 **Violet Elizabeth Bott** added **Bott Hall** to the **Places I've Been** application.

 **William Brown** wants to know if we can get on with things now that she's gone?

 **Douglas Willoughby** still wants to know what William's going to play.

 **William Brown** commented on **Douglas Willoughby** 's status.  
We'll go to the shops, won't we? I've still got that money off my auntie. I bet there's lots of interesting musical instruments we could buy in Hadley.

 **William Brown** , **Ginger Merridew** , **Douglas Willoughby** and **Henry Emsworth** added **The Hadley Branch of Maplins** to the **Places I've Been** application.

 **Ginger Merridew** became a fan of **Smoke Machines**

 **Douglas Willoughby** became a fan of **Circuit Boards**

 **Henry Emsworth** became a fan of **Confetti Cannons**

 **William Brown** wishes you lot would stop messin' around. We're supposed to be looking for musical instruments.

 **Ginger Merridew** commented on **William Brown** 's status  
"P'raps you'll kindly tell me how we're supposed to finding things without lookin', eh? I bet even god couldn't find things without lookin'."

 **William Brown** commented on **Ginger Merridew** 's comment  
"Lookin' at instruments, not smoke machines and borin' stuff."

 **Ginger Merridew** commented on **William Brown** 's comment  
"Smoke machines aren't borin'. If you bought a smoke machine instead of a rotten ol' instrument, we could make a haunted house."

 **William Brown** commented on **Ginger Merridew** 's comment  
"We're not making a haunted house! We're making a band!"

 **Ginger Merridew** commented on **William Brown** 's comment  
"Well. I don't see why."

 **Ginger Merridew** and **William Brown** became fans of **Fighting**

 **Douglas Willoughby** shared a link to **Reduced Theremin Now Only £9.99**

 **William Brown** became a fan of **Theremins**

 **Henry Emsworth** thinks William should pick a different instrument. Theremins are supposed to be ever so hard to play.

 **William Brown** commented on **Henry Emsworth** 's status  
"Yes, but that's probably just for, like, ordinary people. Not people what've got special musical talents. I 'spect talented people can play Theremins no problem. It's obvious. Isn't it?"

 **Henry Emsworth** commented on **William Brown** 's comment  
"Go on then if you're so clever. You buy it and give us a tune, then."

 **William Brown** commented on **Henry Emsworth** 's comment  
"All right. All right. I've got to take it to the till first, haven't I?"

 **William Brown** is no longer a fan of **Theremins**

 **William Brown** thinks he can't be expected to play a Theremin that's obviously broken. Probably even god couldn't play a theremin that was broken.

 **Ethel Brown** added **Hadley, just outside Maplins** to the **Places I've Been** application.

 **Ethel Brown** is angry about having to cut short a shopping trip and drive her irritating little brother back home to continue his punishment.

 **William Brown** wishes grown ups understood that bands are more important than greenhouses.

 **Violet Elizabeth Bott** commented on **William Brown** 's status  
"It's all right William. I can play the theremin beautifully, so I'll organise your band for you while you're shut up indoors."

 **Violet Elizabeth Bott** added **Saving the day** to her interests.

 **William Brown** created the group **I Bet I Can Find 1,000,000 People Who Hate Violet Elizabeth Bott**

THE END


End file.
